


Breakdown Fights the Sky

by Bremmatron33



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Boobjobs, Humanformers, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 01:32:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15159464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bremmatron33/pseuds/Bremmatron33
Summary: Being in a streetgang in the 1930's ish is hard.





	1. It's always Sunny...except when it's not

**Author's Note:**

  * For [birbteef](https://archiveofourown.org/users/birbteef/gifts).



> These are nothing but drabbles hope you like them.

“God damn it this cold an’ rain just makes ya wanna drag yer ass up to your elbows!” Breakdown turned from the steaming sink of medical equipment to the tables in the back. The Doc was shaking like a twig without his usual fine suede coat, sleeves of his white button-down rolled up as far as they could go so he could get deep into some poor sods gut wound.

“It’s probably snowing so the drains are full, grounds are getting soaked through. Bet you’re glad you left home for America now.”

“Go on and shut your fucking mouth, you great big lout!” Breakdown saw the small clouds of fog from Knock Out’s soundless laugh, could hear the chuckle under the doctor’s breath but just barely over the chattering of his teeth. Breakdown purred lowly, the doctor barely ever slipped back into his brogue. Usually when he forgot anyone was around but Breakdown had such a fondness for it.

“Make me.” Breakdown slipped his arms around the smaller man's slim waist and pressed his frame flush to Knock Out’s back. A shiver quickly ran through him. Breakdown was just about to ask why the man’s back was soaked with freezing water when a fat drop landed on his head. Slipping his hands free and grabbing at the heavy wooden table Breakdown gave it and the doctor one good strong bump forward a few inches. Reveling in his reward; the way Knock Out shivered against him. “Doc, you should have told me something sooner. Or switched to the other side of the tabl-”

“Bless.” Knock Out cut him off with a quick kiss. Nothing great since his hands were busy with another man. But Breakdown’s weren’t. He held Knock Out’s head at the awkward angle and lazily kissed the man till their tongues were butting and teasing each others teeth and Knock Out was panting. Not wanting to be the death of anyone, especially one of Starscream’s poor band of guttersnipes Breakdown pulled away before Knock Out could forget what he was doing. Giving him one last kiss on the nose before sweeping back sweaty mahogany bangs.

As he headed back off to his sink he stopped to throw another log on the stove and pulled out the fresh batch of bandages that were drying inside. Just as he was dropping the pan and towel he heard Knock Out swear again.

“Gods fuck me! It’s following me I swear!” Breakdown noted the new wet streak on the doctor’s shirt and the few other drips of rain that fell rhythmically through the spots in the roof. He’d need to patch those with concrete once things got dry enough.

“Sorry Doc, didn’t know it was this bad. I’ll get it fixed for you as soon as I can.” It was hard not to hear the Doctor’s whine that followed.

“Isn’t there anything you can do now? I still have five more idiots on the way after this idiot's done!” Breakdown couldn’t help his snicker. Breakdown knew Knock Out was a little bit posher than he was being a tailor in the daylight hours but sometimes his ignorance still surprised. “Doc aside from making sure you come home to a warm bath and bed what do you expect me to do? Take it up with old Zeus or Thor and their families?” Knock Out’s face crinkled cutely as he laughed.

“Yeah. Go on for me now why don’t you.” Gods there it was again, that cute lilt that could make a man do anything the doctor wanted. If Breakdown really had any power he’d be picking up his hammer and best shoes and taking it to the gods just so Knock Out wouldn’t have to work in a shithole.

“Doc~” Breakdown turned from the doctor so he couldn’t see his face go red and started pulling out clean tools from the still scalding water.

Knock Out huffed a sigh, his shoulders rising and falling with an agitated grace. “Don’t go making me feel dumb Breaky~ We’re under nothing but pavement so maybe something up there is flooded. Can you go check and maybe sweep some water free. It could even be the plumbing that’s down here, can’t you check that?”

Breakdown tossed the last few tools on the rag before uncapping a bottle to douse them all in bleach. He was trying to not look at the doctor knowing as soon as he did he’d be out the door and into the cold himself. He had nothing left to procrastinate with though so with a sigh he went to put on his jacket. “You’re lucky i’m broke Doc and that keeping you happy is my job.”

“Thank you Breakdown. We’ll crack into something good tonight.”Breakdown waved the doctor goodbye as he took the creaky metal stairs up. It took three more flights before he popped the hatch that lead out into Knock Out’s cellar. Everything was clear and dry up there so it must be higher and outside or in the plumbing like the Doc suggested. Or it could just be shit he couldn’t control till he got a new layer on the ceiling. Either way he wasn’t going back to the Doc without doing something, even if that was getting the poor man a rubber hat.

Perusing Knock Out’s cellar goods idly as he went Breakdown headed over to the small ladder that led up to the Doctor’s tailor shop. As he popped his head through the hatch he found himself in one of the storage closets; he pushed some heavy boxes of extra fabric aside so he could get up all the way. The Doc always managed to be so sneaky, it was no wonder the cops hated him and why Megatron made him deal with them. Heading out of the closet Breakdown gave a curt two fingered salute to the burly scarred men and buff tan woman sitting in the comfy parlor all chatting lowly. They all nodded back at him one of the woman grabbing him by the back of his shirt.

“Is he almost done? I can’t just sit here all day Breakdown. I’ve gotta deal with my sister’s kids remember!”

“Well you can’t deal with them with your arm busted like that so you don’t got a lot you can do. He’s working as fast as we can and you can be next. Doc’s set plenty of bones I’m sure you’ll take no time. Right now I’m off on maintenance duty.” The woman laughed roughly at his misfortune.

“Don’t catch your death out there Breakdown.” Breakdown just hiked up his jacket and headed to the front and out to the street.

He’d been right about the snow, but it wasn’t good snow. It hung around as slush in the gutters and a powder on the walkways but for the most part melted just as quickly as it fell. The streets were pretty flooded thanks to it so Breakdown had to imagine the back lot was too. He’d go to the shed to get get a broom in a moment but right then Breakdown wanted to enjoy his free moment. Pulling a small tin and his lighter from his jacket pocket Breakdown lit up one of the fine cigarettes Knock Out had purchased him after a long surgery. They smelled of odd spices that mingled well with tobacco and the papers were a dark black that flared blue when burned.  
Breakdown watched the snow fall as he enjoyed his smoke. Idly rolling a rock under his boot before picking it up and whipping it into the clouds; laughing as it soared out of sight. “Take that you sorry bastards.” Gods if only it could be that easy, still it was worth the laugh.

 

* * *

 

Breakdown was soaked and his pants caked in filth by the time he returned to Knock Out. Luckily the parlor had been empty so he was working on his final patient. As he carefully creaked down the stairs he noticed someone had taken the poor gut wound away and Knock Out had bleached the table and washed down the floor. He was already bandaging up Skywarp so Breakdown could rest easy. After four hours of sweeping water and trying to fight a fat rat out of a drain pipe he was ready to just drink and do nothing else. So he pulled Knock Out’s desk chair over by the fire and watched the other man finish up.

With Skywarp sent away Knock Out quickly scrubbed at his hands and turned to Breakdown. Breakdown could see the fire in those nearly black eyes as they judged him hungrily. “What did you end up doing, it stopped nearly as soon as you left?”

Breakdown pat at his lap and groaned appreciatively as Knock Out straddled him. “Oh you know, took it up with the sky bastards just for you Doc.” Knock Out’s face crinkled again as he smiled.

“Oh did you.” Knock Out slipped his thin fingers underneath Breakdown suspenders and gave them a light tug. “Well then, someone’s earned my mouth on their cock tonight for that then? Hero’s reward?”

Breakdown couldn’t help but shiver as he ran his fingers through silky hair. “Well, who could say no to that.”


	2. Good old Fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on a pic by cosmicdanger

It had been a long week for the two of them so Knock Out had cracked into something good. A whole barrel of something good. Breakdown was quite sure the two of them were at least thirty percent wine now and neither of them cared. Considering they were recovering from some pretty nasty bruises the numb feeling was the best they’d felt for a while. Drinking quickly led to kissing, kissing quickly led to fondling and fondling led the two to Knock Out’s bedroom.

Lying back on Knock Out’s plush bed Breakdown slipped his hands between the open sides of Knock Out’s button down and massaged the other man’s bruised middle gently with the rise and fall of his hands and the gentle circles of his thumbs. Knock Out groaned against Breakdown’s mouth, his fingers tightening in his partner’s hair. “Ohw, common now Breaky~” Breakdown only slipped his hands lower and teased Knock Out’s bony hips through the fabric of his corduroys. The man had gone rock hard a bit ago from the wine and attention and Breakdown had gone just as thanks to it. Now though they were both just trying to ignore the fact. Needless to say, Breakdown was cracking though.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about Doc.” Knock Out hid his beet red face in Breakdown’ s sweaty mop at the man’s piss poor attempt to be sly. 

“Fuck all, you do! You ain’t gonna get far with that- that beaten leg and twisted arm of yours.” Knock Out fell silent for a moment as he gingerly lowered a hand and ran over his own wounds. “I don’t think I could take you even if you could.” Breakdown’s hands eclipsed Knock Out’s and he glared disdainfully at the deep green and purple blotches on his partner’s pale skin. It wasn’t often that the Doc got hurt this bad but it wasn’t often that other gangs took hits out on the both of them.

Breakdown looked up at his partner like a scolded pet, only twice as coy. “I know that Doc but you're hard as a damn pistol. I figured you could get creative and...well you know I ain’t picky.”

“Creative huh~” Knock Out hummed slyly as he ran a thumb along his partner’s cheek as he thought, finally slipping off of Breakdown and slowly squatted to search through his small bedside dresser. Breakdown leaned over on his elbow to watch him eager to see what Knock Out was searching for. When he only pulled out a small bottle of massage oil he was left a little baffled. Even more so when Knock Out snatched up a wayward silk tie before returning to bed. “Well, I certainly have an idea. Little selfish though.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Careful where he put his weight Knock Out climbed back on the bed and straddled Breakdown’s waist “If you don’t mind. You’ll get yours of course but it’ll be a little one-sided for a while.” Breakdown hummed lewdly.

“Nothing’s ever one-sided Doc. I love watching you enjoy yourself. You know that.” 

“I know~ Still, just a warning. You’re gonna have to wait.” Knock Out leaned forward and slipped up Breakdown’s dego tee over his head before he did the rest of the work. “If you can last even. You know how easy you’re when drunk.” Breakdown’s head tilted back as he moaned into his shoulder. Knock Out’s brogue coming out full force now and getting the better of him.

“I will if you don’t go talking at me like that.” Knock Out chuckled as he ran his thin fingers down the cleft of Breakdown’s pecs. 

“No promises.” Knock Out wrapped the ends of his tie around his hands and lewdly snapped the fabric, the sound unsatisfying but it didn’t need to be. Knock Out felt his partner’s cock twitch beneath him. “Oh, you naughty thing~” Breakdown offered up his hands and Knock Out was careful not to tie them too tight, even as he looped the fabric through the decorative hole in the headboard. Breakdown’s right fist had taken some damage so the bonds were more for show than really keeping the man still. 

 

“You really are planning on just using me.” 

“Aye~ What you got to say about it?” 

“Not much...you gonna give me a little show though?” Knock Out hummed as he slipped his shirt the rest of the way off and made to undo the buttons on his trousers.

“You’re asking so much of me~” Breakdown huffed a laugh at the man’s sarcasm. Knock Out would never risk his fine clothes getting dirty, even by his own volition. Watching him slip the fabric off his hips Breakdown wished Knock Out hadn’t tied his hands so quickly. He’d barely gotten to touch the man when they were petting and Knock Out’s bare hips always called for his hands. Knock Out leaned heavy on his chest as he slipped his pants off his ankles and dropped them to the floor with a weak thud. As he leaned back to get at his hanes Breakdown admired his partner’s erection wantonly. It strained slightly behind the thin fabric just begging for attention.

“You know my eyes’er up here.” Knock Out chided all the while inching forward, leaning against the headboard to get close enough. Breakdown only chuckled as he sat up the best he could and kissed the man’s cock, mouthing at it messily through the cotton. Stiff and warm it pulsed under the pressure of his lips and Knock Out’s soft moans echoed weakly off the walls. “Breaky.”  
With the fabric soon wet Breakdown nipped at a fold carefully and tugged the garment low with his teeth, easily assuming the kind of selfish attention Knock Out wanted. He was teased by the sight of a pretty flushed head before Knock Out intervened. “Oh no, no. Not that today. I’ve got something else in mind.” Breakdown caught him flicking open to the oil as he inched back, careful of Breakdown’s hip. Upturning it the thin amber oil dribbled slowly from the stopper to Breakdown’s toned tan skin. Breakdown rested his head back against the pillow as Knock Out’s skillful hands worked his chest.

“An’ here I thought you wanted to be selfish. Doesn’t seem all that selfish to me what you’re doing Knocky.” 

“Hmm~ Just wait.” Leaning low Knock Out found a nice spot of skin and sunk his teeth in giving the flesh a rough solid kiss. The last thing the man needed was more aches and bruises but Knock Out couldn’t help himself. That’s what he got for looking oh so enticing and if anyone was going to leave marks on Breakdown it was going to be him. Breakdown strained in his bonds, eager to bury his hands in Knock Out’s hair but all he could do was moan into his pillow as Knock Out lovingly found more spots to mark.

“Doc~” Knock Out hushed him, thumbs circling the contours of Breakdown’s pecs back and forth in shallow motions, slowly moving in till gentle thumbs reached his nipples. Breakdown couldn’t hold back an almost mewling grunt as he squirmed from the touch. Gods this wasn’t fair, Knock Out knew him too well. “What’s your angle gettin’ me riled like this?”

Knock Out slyly tweaked one of Breakdown’s stiff nipples as his other fingers wandered down the slick furrow of his abdominals as he admired his work. “What you talking about? I’m getting you good and ready for me.”

“What’re you planning?” Knock Out clicked his tongue.

“So impatient.” Knock Out slipped a thumb under the waistband of his underwear and tugged them off. “No more reason to wait though.” His cock bounced, as it finally fell free Breakdown watched it sway slightly as Knock Out gave a show of getting free. He settled back on his knees with a light huff letting his penis rest in the cleft of Breakdown’s chest. Splaying his fingers Knock Out carefully cupped Breakdown’s obliques and pushed at his pecs with a firm thumb squishing them together around his shaft. Giving a few experimental thrusts Knock Out’s head lolled to his shoulder as his body shuddered. The feeling of his cock sliding easily through warm taut flesh simply delightful.”Ah~ Breaky. You’re so warm.”

Breakdown felt a blush heat his cheeks as he watched. Knock Out hadn’t been kidding about simply using his body but...there was nothing wrong with that. Not with the face Knock Out was already making. 

“You know you don’t need any excuse to cum on my face Knocky. Ya could of just asked nicely.” Knock Out chuckled proudly as a gazed down at Breakdown through heavy-lidded eyes. 

“Not enjoying my ingenuity, love?”

“Never said that. You know I always like you showing off for me.”

“Mhm~ That’s good ‘cause you’re my favorite toy to get off with. I’m havin’ fun.” That was obvious. Knock Out had started out pretty aroused but Breakdown could feel the man’s steady pulse from his cock.

“I can see. You want me make the boys dance for you?” Breakdown tauntingly flexed on of his pecs, mostly to see if he still could with Knock Out grabbing at him like he was. The lewd look that crossed over Knock Out’s face could have been captured and sold on dirty magazines everywhere.

“Yeah, go on.” It didn’t take long for Knock Out’s breathing to start getting heavy and short once he got up a good rhythm. Breakdown certainly didn’t help with the sporadic flexes when he thought they’d be most poignant. It wasn’t something he could keep up but Breakdown was almost positive it was his goofing getting Knock Out off more than his actual rutting. 

He was getting a little antsy himself, there was certainly more of a tent in his trousers than when they’d started. It was a beautiful show, felt good too certainly with Knock Out’s ass sliding back just far enough to tease but there was something nice about being used like he was, the feel of Knock Out rutting against him. His more than kind words in that heavy lustful brogue about how perfect the furrow of his tits felt helped get him off too. It was embarrassing how close he was. 

Breakdown knew Knock was close as his hips started to stutter and tried to change grip to his shoulders so he wouldn’t fall, only at the expense of losing the effect he’d made. With a cut off shout, Knock Out’s nails bit into Breakdown’s sides as he hit his peak. His climax messily painting Breakdown’s face. Breakdown didn’t bother turning away, just winced slightly as it hit a little higher than he’d expected. Knock Out weakly fell back on his knees as he panted, the rest of his climax pooling on his lover’s chest. As the haze faded from his eyes Knock Out wrapped an arm around Breakdown's neck and buried his face in his silver hair and sighed.

“Augh, Breakdown~ My Patroclus. My glistening Adonis! You really are my world you know? My everything. I love you.” Knock Out pecked a breathy kiss to Breakdown’s temple, cleaning off the mess he’d made with a thumb. Breakdown suddenly shivered beneath him, biting at his lip to stifle his moan.

“Fuck, Knocky~”

“Hm?” Looking to see what was wrong thinking he’d accidentally pushed on something bruised it took him a while to notice the growing wet spot on Breakdown’s trouser leg. When he finally did he couldn’t hold back a quiet laugh. Reaching down he gave the man’s cock a good squeeze, milking it the best he could through the thick fabric. “I can’t believe you sometimes. I really can’t. You’re too easy.”

“I..told you I wouldn’t last with you talkin' at me like that.” Knock Out ran his thumb lightly along the rim of Breakdown’s ear as an apology. 

“I know. You did tell me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos, comments and requests are appreciated! Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> kudo's, comments, requests if you're interested. Thanks for reading!


End file.
